Campaign
Story Campaign is the addition on Northgard Game in which the player plays Rig, the prince and new High King who sought to establish a new land while at the same time, avenging the death of his father at hands of Hagen, the ruthless leader of Clan of the Raven. As with some intriguing stories, Rig's quest to avenge his father brings him to a greater plot that involves the fate of the titular realm and Nine Worlds... Tips (1-8) : # Use the clan of Stag # Build Hall of Skalds to maximise fame production # Build Shipyards to explore for fame # If you want to kill the wyverns, use 2 shield bearers to tank aggro and as many axe throwers as you can get for damage # Don't waste resources on training camps early game (1-9) : # Take control of food supplies quickly # Use bear and shield maidens to increase mine rate # Use tools to upgrade build speed and mine rate # Once the sword is made, just rush head in with the hero to kill the wyrm, the other NPCs will follow you (1-10) : # Use the clan of Goat # Since there is resource scarcity and a prolonged winter, food and wood are much needed # Clan of Goat have sheep pens, so food production is well controlled # Take control of 1-2 forests and wood shall not be a problem anymore # Excess wood can be used to build towers in every piece of land. They do not require excess building spots Bonus objective missions (1-1) : # Reach 500 Food # Explore all the abandoned houses # Build the Longship Dock before year 3 Bonus objective missions (1-2) : # Reach 6 happiness # Destroy all Wolf Dens # Trade Food and Wood with Halvard via 2 Trade Routes for at least 1 month each Bonus objective missions (1-3) : # Hold 6 Sheep in Sheepfolds at any one time # Kill all valkyries # Organise 6 feasts Bonus objective missions (1-4) : # Force the Raven Clan to surrender # Trade with all neutral factions at the same time during 1 month # Have 12 Merchants and 6 Sailors active at any one time Bonus objective missions (1-5) : # Destroy both secondary Raven outposts #Kill Hagen before Year 2 #Complete the mission with Egil never being defeated Bonus objective missions (1-6) #Never fail to meet and of Svarn's requests #Reach 500 fame before year 4 #Win without building any Harbor Bonus objective missions (1-7) #Supply food to your Jötnar allies through trade until they let you through #Unravel the Jötnar's forgotten history by studying the giant sword #Win without having any Mender Bonus objective missions (1-8) #Kill all the Wyverns #Colonize the Jötnar's camp #Subdue Borgild by force Bonus objective missions (1-9) #Slay the Hrímgandr before Year 4 #Get 10 different types of military units at one time #Exploit 4 RimeSteel mine at any one time Bonus objective missions (1-10) #Build at least 6 upgraded Defense Towers #Survive without building any Defence Tower #Do not allow any of your allies to fall Bonus objective missions (1-11) #Seal one Gate of Muspell each year #Annihilate all the poor Kobolds #Do not let Bifrost fall under 50% of its durability Category:Misc